the llama and the lion
by Danolions
Summary: danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil phan fiction, they are growing apart but why, is it just because they aare different or is it something to do with their feelings. what will happen? will other relationships get in the way of their friendship. M by the end... i'm really bad at writing summaries, please read it would mean alot!
1. Chapter 1

**he, this is my first fanfic on my own please review and folow if you think its worthy :) thanks**

**see ya in later chapters**

**kirstan x**

Chapter 1!  
Dans POV

Phil has been acting different lately, like he stays away from me and we don't talk much anymore like we used to.  
I know that Phil's gay found it out last year when we started to share the flat. He used to go out with really unsuitable girls, I don't mean like their not compatible I mean he was literally dating super models! Well done to him for getting a date with them, don't know how he did it. After one date they'd dump him, leaving Phil heartbroken and me to pick up the pieces. This happened 3 or 4 times and it was awful to see him like this.  
I got suspicious because when we went to the pub In celebration for his birthday he started to flirt with the bartender. He did this for about 20 mins, and I think the bartender kind of liked it and was flirting back, he realised what he was doing and stopped, finished his drink and left. When I had finished my drink I left , I found Phil sitting on a bench across the road from the pub we were supposed to be celebrating in. Crying. I went over and sat beside him. We sat in silence and the only thing that could be heard was the music from the nightclub a short away. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him and he fell into me. I'm not sure how I felt about this because Phil and I are very close and I wanted to stop him crying but this is what couples do. Phil and I are not a couple no matter what all the fanfiction says. When he eventually stopped crying I asked a question even I thought was a strange question to ask,  
"What's on your mind Phil?"  
Instantly regretted what I had asked but I went with it. Phil, after a moment of deep thought, said,  
"I'm gay, Dan, that's what's on my mind. I'm sorry if you don't want to share the flat anymore, I'll pack my stuff up and move out on Friday."  
I was in shock, deep shock, but I shook myself and replied,  
"Oh, have you told anyone else? What about your family do they know?"  
"No, no one else knows, you're the only one that knows but I'm going to tell my family the next time I'm at home. Ok, well, I think we should go home and I'll start packing" said Phil sadly.  
"I don't want you to leave, you're my best friend and the fact that I now know your gay does not change anything" I said seriously "I just know, now, not to walk around in my underwear or you might get some ideas!" I added jokingly.  
We sat there just in silence on that bench. Thinking, just thinking. We decided to go home drink some Pimm's and celebrate at home instead. After all, I did get Phil an Adventure Time birthday cake. We shared it and Phil went to bed. Before going to bed, he said,  
"Thank you", but I'm not sure if it was for the cake or if it was for just being there for him that night.  
Yes, as I was saying, he has been acting really differently around me and doesn't talk to me much anymore. It was really the thing I liked about our friendship. The way we could just be ourselves around each other. Some of my other friendships from high school were very different to Phil and I's friendship because I know Phil will stick beside me whatever happens and it's the same the other way round.

Phil's POV

Dan and I haven't been talking much lately and I'm not sure if it is his fault because he is busy with gaming or my fault because I'm trying to get things sorted out in my head. I say things, I mean feelings. Feelings for Dan.  
Dan and I are as close as you can be but we seem to not be talking and I think that our friendship is suffering. I just want to go to him and start a conversation with him, but he is always gaming. The only time I see him is in the morning when he gets up. Maybe, tomorrow, I should start a conversation with him about gaming. I really want to talk to him.  
I haven't told the Lion Army yet, some of them might not take it well, but I have told my family, Chris and PJ. They are the most important people in my life apart from the subscribers. And Dan.  
I really want to talk to Dan, I have to know if he's still ok about me being gay. He seemed to take the news really well but maybe he has changed his mind about letting me staying here. Should I move out? Should I confront him about it? I'm so confused! I need a walk but I promise myself that after my walk I'll at least see if he still living and maybe try and make conversation with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter guys, please review and/or follow if it is worthy! sorry if these chapters are a bit slow and boring, just put up with it nd it will have a bit more 'action' in it soon! thanks **

**see ya in the next chapter**

**kirstan x**

chapter 2!  
Dan's POV

I've just realised that I've been playing Sonic 4 for about a week straight. Maybe it's my fault that Phil's and my friendship is falling apart. The only time I see Phil is in the morning, in the kitchen at breakfast. He and I normally have a glass of OJ and a bowl of frosted wheats but lately I've been taking it to my room and carried on playing Sonic 4. Maybe tomorrow morning, I should sit down and start talking to him and see if we can be as close as we were when Phil told me he was gay.

Just heard the door close. Phil must be away for a walk. He used to never go for a walk but now every day at the same time he does, for about half an hour. I don't know why he does it, maybe it to get some fresh air and a bit of exercise. Well, it's 6:30p.m and I need to film a new video or the Danosaurs will be thinking I'm dead! I might do that after I finish this game of Sonic.

-2 and 1/2 Hours Later-

I have finished filming my new video and now I think I should go talk to Phil because he came back like 2 hours ago. Maybe after this Sonic game...

Phil's POV

I came back about 2 hours ago, I've been watching Adventure Time ever since and I still haven't went to see Dan. Maybe after this episode...

-The Next Day-

I went to bed last night really early because I wanted to get up to plan what I'm going to say to Dan. That's a sentence I never thought I would say. He normally gets up around 10 and I'm always up before him, I'm set in my ways about when I get up because of my childhood and uni days.

I have nothing to do today but I might go into town to get my mind off things and get a Shake-Away, that always helps me to think. I better get some food, coffee and country crisp time, but I better not forget to pour Dan out some OJ that I do and have done since we lived in the apartment.

Dan's POV

I went to sleep last night with a lot on my mind, Phil and my friendship. Is it my fault? Is it Phil's fault? Is it neither? I just don't know! I might go in to town later and get Shake-Away or Nando's, maybe both because I am that fat! I better get up, it's 10 and I promised myself to talk to Phil today.

I went into the living room to find Phil sitting at the breakfast bar, stirring his coffee to cool it down and looking really lonely. At least he doesn't hate me because he still left me out my glass of OJ that he has every since we lived in the apartment.

I go over to sit at the breakfast bar with him, which I don't normally do. I normally take me OJ and get my cereal and leave to my room but today I'm not because I need to talk to Phil. Badly.

Phil's POV

Dan came and sat down at the breakfast bar with me, he has never done that before. He normally just takes his OJ and his frosted wheats to his room. Maybe he wants to talk to me about me moving out.

I have no clue what to say to Dan, how should I start a conversation with him? Should I wait for him to start? I think that's what I'll do, I'll drink my coffee and hope Dan starts the conversation.

This is just too awkward, just sitting here at the breakfast bar eating breakfast. In silence. I have to break this silence. Somehow. Maybe I should drop something? Or just get up and wash the dishes? That'll cause some noise.  
"Hi." Dan said wearily.

"Hey." I replied as I got up to do the dishes.

"How's you?", Dan said after a short pause.

"I'm alright, yourself?"

"Same, same."

"What you doing today? I'm thinking of going into town and get a Shake-Away. Want to come?"

"I was thinking about going in to town, as well, this is why we're best friends!"  
This term hurts me inside, 'best friends'. I wasn't talking to Dan because I needed time to work out my feelings for Dan, my mind is made up about what I feel for him.

I'm in love with Dan Howell.

"I know! What time do you want to go into town?" I replied a moment later and as I scrubbed the pan Dan used to make Delia Smith pancakes, yesterday.

"I don't know because I have to edit my new video but if I go at lunch time then we can get Nando's and Shake-Away for lunch."

"Yay! Shake-Away and Nando's time! I'm going to the shower, would you dry those dishes?" I said as I walked out of the room.

"Sure thing, Phil." Dan shouted down the hall at me.

"Thanks! See you in a minute!"


	3. Chapter 3

**hey, your going to hate me at the end of ths chapter. sorry! chap 4 won't be too long so you'll see what happens. stay tuned and please review and/or follow because it gets very 'eventful' in a couple of chapters! :)**

**see ya in the next chapter! **

**kirstan x**

Chapter 3!  
Dan's POV

It feels good to talk to Phil again even though it is slightly awkward. What do I need to do before I go to lunch? Well, I need to edit my new video, get ready and I need to get a shower as well, but I'll shower after Phil, not too soon or Phil will be getting ideas! No, I shouldn't say that. Phil knows that I love him as if he was my brother but lately, since Phil and I haven't been talking, my feelings for Phil have slightly changed.

Sometimes when I'm playing Sonic, I think back to the time when Phil and I played Crash Bandicoot. It was awesome! Phil has some skill playing that game but I did beat him and then he put his head on my lap, yeah there was a cushion on it but it was slightly weird how close his face was to my cock, just saying. I'm totally not a homophobe, my best friends gay, but I'm just saying it made me uncomfortable.

Since Phil and I haven't been talking I've time to think, do I like Phil in that way. I don't know! Phil's my best friend and I know he's gay but he probably doesn't like me in that way. Anyway, better dry these dishes before Phil comes back.

Phil's POV

Just out of the shower, it feels good that Dan and I are at least talking once again although it was just slightly awkward. I'm glad that we're going into town later on. What do I have to do today? Got to get changed, go into town to get Shake-Away and Nando's for lunch. Other than getting changed I don't have to do anything before lunch.

I'll just watch TV until Dan's ready to go. He always takes ages in the bathroom but it obviously it's to fix his hair, his beautiful brown hair that sits perfectly around his tanned face! Sorry, I do that sometimes. I don't think Dan likes me in that way because he's straight. I'd never tell him because it will ruin out friendship.

-Some Time Later-

Dan' s POV

All ready and heading out to Nando's for lunch with Phil, hoping this conversation will not be as awkward as this morning. Phil seems to happier now that we're talking and to be honest, so am I. I don't quite know what to talk about but at least I know his not mad at me. Oh, wait my phone just vibrated... Haha going to answer it.

Phil's POV

Having Nando's and Shake-Away with Dan feels so good after not talking for ages. I've missed hanging out with him, it's just so easy. The only problem is...


	4. Chapter 4

**sooo sorry this chapter is so short, only realised that when writing this to put it up. i'm just trying to build some suspense for the next couple of chapters! i hope you all like this and i'm no actually doing thi for nothing, oh well! please please review and/or folllow this story if you think it could be better, i take any critisisum you give me, you could also follow me on twitter, put an at sign infront of duntothewood, and then tweet me your ideas if you want to do that! thanks :) **

**see ya in the next chapter!**

**kirstan x**

Chapter 4!  
Dan's POV

"It's Sarah." i said.

"Who's that?" Phil said.

"Oh, she's a girl I knew from Reading, she and I have a history together."

"Oh, is she pretty?"

"She's not your mum, but..."  
Phil playfully punched my shoulder, smiling his sexy half smile. He knows I'm only teasing him, but I'd take Phil over her any day, Sarah or his mum.

"So, what does she want?" Phil asked, "A booty call?" Phil laughed.

"Actually, yes. She has just moved to Manchester from Reading and wants help moving her furniture."

"That is not a booty call, you idiot!" Phil slapped me, jokingly.

"It is when she puts 6 'x's on the end with a 'wink' face." I smirked.

"Oh, that's... Good for you!" Phil said.

My phone went again. "Sarah wants me to come over now, is it ok if I cut lunch short?"

"Yeah that's fine, all I was going to do was eat this then go home."

"Great! Don't wait up, I might stay the night." I winked the Zac Efron wink, then left.

-Some Time Later-

Phil's POV

Sitting at home's boring when you have no one to talk to. Apparently there's a really good gay bar in the centre of town, should I go? Should I just stay here and watch Adventure Time?

I do want to go but I don't want to go. Ok Phil, let's go for the fun, only a bit of fun. I need to start meeting some other gays. I can't sit waiting for something that will never happen. I can't keep waiting for Dan...


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, this chapter is super long so get comfy and grab some food! sorry if this is really slow for you but keep reading i promise you guys that the next chapter wil have alot of 'action' in it! ;) please do review and/or follow this story, i put my twitter name at the top of the last chapter so you can tell me what you think there as well! thanks **

**P.s. not quite sure when the next chap is going to be up because m not the one that's writing it, sorry in advance and happy reading! :) **

**see ya in the next chapter!**

**kirstan x**

chapter 5!

Phil's POV

Found the gay bar. Hard to miss it with all the flamboyant males prancing around. Some good looking guys too. Not as perfect as Dan though. No, I can't mope. Dan is not gay.

Tonight is about me. Going to the bar to get a drink, Pimm's and coke. That's dan and I's drink, maybe not, maybe a martini. I got a tap on my shoulder, hope it's someone pretty but again looks aren't everything.

"hey! Haven't seen you here before, u new?" said this handsome but mysterious man.

"yeah, never been here before and to be honest I'm slightly scared!" I said sheepishly.

"Ah you'll be ok, stay with me. I'm Andrew by the way, who are you?"

"nice to meet ya Andrew, I'm phil"

"ah phil's such a nice name!"

"I don't really like but it's my name so I kinda have to live with it"

"true that! I don't really like andrew but ah well, I have bigger things to worry about!"

"same, just saying but that sounded slightly sexual!" I said with a wink. Was this flirting? Was I doing ok?

"it was ment to!" Andrew said and winked back at me. Well whatever this was, I think I'm doing ok at it and Andrew seems to do it back, yay!

" hey, your t-shirt's really cool! I think I have one similar, it's limited edition. One out of 30 ya know!"

"I think I know which one your talking about, does it have space invaders monsters on it? I think I have it too!"

"that's so cool!"

I'm going to really try to flirt, hasn't really helped any in the past but this time is different.

"hey, can I buy you a drink?"

"sure, if you want." Andrew didn't sound convincing " you trying to get me drunk or something?" then winked at me again, was there something wrong with his eye? Was he already drunk? Did he, in fact, fancy me a bit? All good questions which I would like to ask but no just no, not now, not a good thing to do phil.

"maybe... What you drinking? I'll go get you one."

"pimms and coke, thanks."

Oh shit! That's dan and I's drink. Tonight is not meant to be about dan, it is about me! He reminds so much of dan, he has dark brown eyes and side fringe like him. Never mind about him phil, just go get the drinks and see what happens.

So thats what I did, I went to get a pimms and coke for andrew and a martini for me. by the time I got the drinks Andrew had found us a table, which wasn't very difficult because nearly everyone was standing 'socialising', I say socialising I mean people were going up to others and saying hi then just kissing! it was really weird to think that Andrew and i's conversation was the longest in the room and that we learnt a lot about each other in the 10 minutes that we have been talking. I sat down at the table and gave him his drink and start to talk again.

"thanks for the drink, your powerful nice, you are!" Andrew said in his beautiful Welsh accent, I'm starting to forget about dan. Andrew is a lovely person inside and out.

"aww! Thanks, you're really nice too!" I said, knowing that inside I really wanted to say so much more to him. I don't know! Maybe I was scared, didn't want to sound really weird and wanted to make a good first impression. Then andrew asked the dreaded question.

"so phil what ya do for a living?"

Oh god, oh god! What should I say! I can't tell him " oh yeah I make videos and in embarrace myself on YouTube, what do you do?" he'll just think I'm really weird or he'll start watching my videos, that will be worse! Oh god, what should I say? I can't lie to him, I like him! I'm just going to tell him, I don't care if he judges me. By this Time about a minute of awkward silence had passed, I better tell him.

"well I'm a youtuber and have been for about 6 years, what do you do?" oh dear, more awkward silence. This can't be good at all! Oh god phil, just let me die now! Please.

"that's so cool phil, I think I've seen a vid with ya in it! Well I'm a, this is really embarrassing, I'm a shoe model. Don't judge me!" andrew said sadly.

"that's a really cool job Andrew!" I said trying to cheer him up, " that's pretty cool that you've seen a vid with me in it, what was I doing in the vid?"

"it was you with this other guy and you both were answering would you rather questions, I think" he said.

oh shit! This is bad, he knows about dan! Oh my god! Do you think he knows that I 'like' dan? What should I say back to that? Ok, i'll just say...

"oh yeah thats my friend dan, he's awesome! Him and I have done a lot of vids together, mainly because we live together. I'd love ya to meet him!" that was easy to explain.

"well that's cool, dan sounds like a fun person to be around, maybe I should come to your house then I can meet him" andrew said with a wink.

" ok then how about you come to my house tomorrow morning, here's my address."pushing a piece of paper into his hand and Andrew taking it and holding on to it do tight that you'd think it was diamonds he was holding.

"ok will do! What time?"

"about 11ish if ya would because dan wont be up till then, such a lazy guy dan. It's lovely to talk to you Andrew, see ya tomorrow!" I said with a wink.

"ok phil, see you tomorrow!" he said.

then I walked out of the bar. Not exactly sure what we were talking about for the last hour but it's a lot better than sitting at home and doing nothing. I wonder how dans getting on with sarah...

Dan's POV

I've been here, at Sarah's new place, for about 4 hours and to be honest I'd rather be home with phil. It's not that I don't like to do work, no matter how much I complain to procrastinate, it's just Sarah isn't phil. Sarah's alright and she's fun to hang around with but phil is awesome and I can think of 100 things that I would rather be doing with him right now than help Sarah get her flat arranged to how she wants it, also i've finished moving the furniture now so I don't know why I'm even here at 11:30 at night!

Sarah is in the kitchen, she's gone to get me a cup of tea as a reward for all my hard work.

"you still take your tea with loads of milk and sugar in it dan?" Sarah shouted from the kitchen.

"yep, same as always!" I shouted back to her, she would always make me tea when we were together.

Although it had been 3 years since I'd last seen her she hadn't changed at all, she's still a beautiful person with a brilliant heart, the only thing that has changed in those 3 years are my feeling towards her. when we broke up I still had feelings for her and the feelings remanded until I left reading to go to the university of Manchester and live with phil, now I still love her, but as a friend or a sister.

"here ya go dan" she said in her beautiful reading accent that made me miss home.

"ah thanks Sarah, you didn't have to!" I said but really she did have to!

"that's fine I don't mind, and anyway you cut your lunch short with phil to come here and help me. If you don't mind me asking, who is phil anyway?" she said.

what do I say about phil, I can't just say 'oh yeah phil's my flatmate that is also a YouTuber and I am secretly in love with him.' that'll be really smart to say to your ex-girlfriend!

I know what to say, I'll just say...

"phil's another YouTuber that makes vlog vids as well and we have a YouTube channel called the 'the super amazing project' that we do it together!" I said cheerfully, every time I talk or even think of phil I can't help but smile.

Sarah now looking at me like I had 2 heads replyed "that's nice dan." after a pause she said "do you 'like' phil?"

was it that obvious? Was I that bad when I was talking about phil? I know that I smile when I talk about him but... Just admit it dan, everyone knows that you fancy phil, or do they? "of course I like phil! What are you talking about? He's my best friend!"

"dan," she placed her hands over mine that were sitting on my lap "i know you know what I mean by 'like'."

shit! Busted, I was panicking inside. If I told her the truth, would she keep it a secret? To be honest I just don't know and don't want to risk getting found out. Got to reply with something or she'll know that's there's something up.

"oh you mean 'like' know of course not, yes phil and have a bromance but I don't like him in that way." I said as quickly and as straight as I could.

After a moment I got a reply from Sarah, who was trying to get all this sorted out in her head.

"so you don't like phil in that way?" at this point I just wanted to tell her that I was lying and that I secretly love phil but, I don't know, maybe not now,.maybe not ever, and anyway she would ask too many questions. There was only one answer I could really give at this point...

"no, no I don't."

"oh ok then, this next part should be that difficult then." oh god what is she going to say? Well I guess I'll find out now, "dan, would u re-go out with me?"

oh my god! WHAT? I don't no what to say to her, if I say no then she'll be really sad, never want to see me again and know that I love phil, but if I say yes then phil will still think I'm straight and never want to go out with me! Oh god, oh god! What should I do? I'm just going to say...

"yeah, why not?"


End file.
